


No Nutsense November

by SaiTheWriter



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Seriously Reno is Poly and ain't ashamed, Shinra Company, Turks (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: Learning is hard. Making examples is easier.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	No Nutsense November

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to Shinra Twitter, you earworm inducing beings.

His door swung wide as the redhead sauntered in, hip checking it back into place with a heavy click. Tseng’s lips pressed together in a thin line, watching impassively as his second neared his desk. A glance at the clock on his computer noted the man twenty minutes late. Pity.

“You rang, boss?” All swagger, the Turk obviously had no idea what was coming.

Tilting back in his seat, Tseng set his work aside, the action garnering a raised brow of interest from Reno. Of course the man knew how he prided his work, and if he was invested in something, he tended to like his full attention to it. Now that he could see the shift in attention, it rankled at his nerves. Just a tad, not much, but enough.

Sharp eyes tracked him as he slowed to a halt just beyond his desk, head tilting almost lazily to regard him. “What have I told you about betting pools, Reno?” Tseng finally murmured, once he was sure the other Turk was well and truly sweating.

Oh. Oh shit. Still his expression remained something of a smirk, outright snorting aloud to cover the mild flip of panic in his gut. “I ain’t started it, if that’s what you mean, yo. I just sorta...got a bit loud about it.” A shrug of nonchalance, low lashes hiding those very worried eyes. 

“Loud about it.” He drawled, reaching to the side to pull his phone close, display lighting up with a flick of his fingers. “I see, and that included explaining in detail to one of the SOLDIERS in the cafeteria, by ranking, just who out of us all would last the month. And ranked me as the one to win. More’s the pity, you ranked yourself so low.” He tsked, watching the man’s demeanor shift to something a bit more nervous. Good, let him sweat it out. “Don’t think you can handle it?”

At that one, Reno actually laughed aloud, going from suspicious to chipper in the blink of an eye. “You kiddin’? As if I wanna wait that long. I got a habit o’ liking letting off steam, unlike some of ya.” Almost as soon as the words past his lips, Reno’s eyes widened, moving in alarm towards his chief. 

The man was grinning something awful as he rose from his chair, all graceful lines and dignity to match. “Oh really? That’s such a shame for you, Reno. I suppose I could have let you off the hook for urging on the pool were it anything else, but this just doesn’t seem to be your day. Cheer up though, I have just the idea to ensure you still win out in the pool. ” His head shook, taking a moment to sedately pace around his now obviously worried prey.

“You ah, you do, sir?” Tseng watched the bob of his throat as he swallowed thickly, inwardly delighting at the reaction. Switching tactics already, Reno? What a shame.

“Indeed. I’m going to bet on you, and I’m going to make sure you win. Besides, after all your talk, I’m sure you’ll be the underdog expected to leave out almost immediately. I’ll even split winnings out of it, since you’ll be my cash cow.” Stepping back, Tseng settled against the edge of his desk, lips dropping to that blank mask he wore so well. “Strip. Waist down.” He ordered, watching dawning horror settle in his second’s eyes.

“Boss, come on. It was just a joke, money ain’t even changed hands ye-”

“Now.” Tseng cut in, reveling in the sudden snap of his lips as he cut off. Without another word, the Turk popped his belt open and shimmied out of his pants, sliding from his shoes and dropping his underwear in a smooth motion. “Down.” He added once Reno was settled again, merely narrowing his eyes when the man pulled in a breath to speak.

Visibly cowed, the redhead sank down onto his knees, his movements well practiced. A nod in approval was all he gave, moving closer while his hand slid into his pocket. A familiar little red box slid free, and set Reno’s heart on the floor. As soon as the parcel slid free of that pocket, Reno knew he was doomed. 

“Sir-” Reno croaked, mouth dry when it popped open to reveal a very familiar cage as the man himself moved to kneel and help place it on. There would be no need to make sure he could fit, the mood was far from saucy.

“Do you want to go for two months, Reno?” Tseng questioned, nodding when the man immediately shut up. “As I expected.” Faux tenderness surrounded the Turk as he eased the contraption on, shifting him this way and that one last time before settling the lock together with a minute ‘click’. “There, you see? Was that so hard?” His glove came up, carding through red locks like he was soothing an animal. 

“No sir.” Reno fought to keep his voice neutral, the lock on his cock a new death sentence for the coming weeks. 

Nodding to himself, Tseng slowly rose, turning away and moving right back to his desk and phone. “You may redress.” It was immediately followed by the rustle of clothing, and Tseng had no need to look up to know that his lover was indeed scrambling to put on his suit once again. “Oh, and Reno? Don’t forget your appointments for the week. Rude wants to try a new tie at the end of the week, and Elena’s requested you over Sunday.” He paused in thought, tilting to type something in. “Actually, I think I recall Roche asking me if you were busy tomorrow.”

A choking noise alerted him to finally look up, revealing an obviously distraught Turk. “Whatever is the matter, Reno?” The man had the gall to look perplexed!

“Ya can’t expect me ta still go fuck around like this?” Reno sputtered, hand waving down to the hidden cage below his slacks. 

A serene blink met his mild explosion, waiting a breath before shaking his head. “I don’t understand why you think that just because you can’t cum, no one else can. I expect in fact, you’ll find this month very busy. Don’t worry, they’ve all been instructed to make sure by any means necessary no accidents happen. I honestly can’t believe you’re so against this. After all, you’re the one always saying ‘Fuck around and find out’, aren’t you?”

Reno just whimpered in response.


End file.
